Sessilia Arnarsdóttir
Creator: Raptorman Aliases/Codenames: Nationality: Icelandic Age: 15 Gender: Female Appearance: Sessilia is a tall young woman who stands 1.79 meters in height and weighs in at 58 kilograms. She has long golden blonde hair that when unbound falls down to the middle of her back. Unlike her sister she rarely ever will bind her hair up and prefers to wear it naturally, even if it does get in the way now and then. Her face is striking, a pair of bright blue eyes stare out piercingly from either side of a well formed nose. Her cheeks are well defined and so are her lips which lead to a rather fetching smile when she chooses to show it. As for her body on the whole it is also well formed and slender contributing to her on the whole rather attractive appearance. She is also left handed and her internal organs are flipped from those of a normal person. Clothing: In terms of clothing, Sessilia wears fairly standard clothing much of the time, though her national pride and cultural identity do lead to her having and wearing traditional Icelandic attire fairly often as well. Clothing: In terms of clothing, Sessilia wears fairly standard clothing much of the time, though her national pride and cultural identity do lead to her having and wearing traditional Icelandic attire fairly often as well. Personality: Sessilia is a rather friendly and interactive person on the whole. Though it is notable that in the initial interactions with other people she does not like to be the one to start them with those she does not know. Once the initial ice is broken she is a lot more sociable and is in particular very curious. She enjoys learning and is rather excited about attending this school, though at the same time she is certainly nervous about it. Prior to having been confronted and told that she and her sister were metahumans she had never met one and never really expected to and so the idea of being around tons of them all the time is at the very least different. Further she is still trying to wrap her head all the way around the fact that she is one herself. She shares a somewhat mischievous sense of humor with her sister and while a classic thing for twins does enjoy playing up the fact that they are identical to confuse people about which one of them is which. She is also rather proud of her nationality and heritage, something that both of them share. Background: Sessilia is technically the younger of the two siblings by approximately two minutes and it might actually reflect something about her. She was born along with her sister in one of the more rural suburbs of Reykjavik Iceland. She was throughout the early years of her life always the tagalong of the two, following her slightly older sister’s lead in most things at least for a while. The two diverged more as they emerged from early childhood Sessilia, lacking much of the competitive spirit that drove her sister was more interested in solitary and non-competitive pursuits and would frequently spend her free time reading, writing, or riding alone. She was quite successful in her studies and managed to have friends without too much trouble. In general she lived a fairly normal life up until the point when early last year the man from the Superdrops Academy showed up at her family’s house. Despite confusion and insistence that she wasn’t a metahuman, after all metahumans were supposed to have superpowers and she was pretty sure that she didn’t she was convinced, through some prodding from her sister and the fact that her parents were willing to entertain the idea into enrolling in the trial course to figure out what exactly the powers were. The tests were not pleasant but ultimately revealed that the two siblings had a particularly unique power and at that point it was rather difficult to say no to the invitation to attend the school for such people. Still she’s having some trouble wrapping her head around the idea that she has powers, after all she was always pretty normal. Talents/Skills/Capabilities: Sessilia fluently speaks Icelandic, English, and Danish. She can curse someone out in several other languages though including Swedish and Norwegian. She knows how to ride horses, is a skilled swimmer, and is quite fit physically. She also enjoys writing, and while she doesn’t share them often has written a number of short stories. She reads very quickly as well. Inventory: Powers: On her own Sessilia’s power does not seem too impressive. Those metahumans standing in close proximity to her find that their powers are more difficult to access and that they take more effort than usual to use. This effect is not particularly strong however and most powers operate effectively if with difficulty under her influence. Her power’s real function however is to interact with the powers of others and create half of a blueprint of the powers that it interacts with. To fully generate her half of the blueprint for a power she does need to touch the person in question, though it can be brief and does not have to be a significant moment of contact. When paired with her sister however her power changes. In the presence of her sister the two powers balance each other out and other metahumans will find that their powers function normally when the two sisters are together. If both she and her sister have successfully obtained the blueprint for a particular individual’s power they are capable of through joint concentration and effort summoning forth an echo of the person that they have taken an imprint of. These echoes are beholden to the wills of the sisters and cannot travel more than 50 yards from them. Further the echoes are less powerful than the original wielder of the power. Once an echo has been conjured up it can remain so long as they are able to maintain their concentration and close enough connection to each other or the echo is forcibly destroyed by being broken apart or scattered. Once an echo is dismissed or destroyed it takes time for the energy to be gathered again and until it has been gathered that particular echo cannot be summoned again. At this time they can only manifest a single echo at any one time, but with practice and training it is likely they could learn to manifest more of them at once. Weaknesses: On her own Sessilia’s power is limited to reducing the effectiveness and negating the powers of other metahumans around her. Also even when they are together they can only manifest a single echo at this time and the echo is weaker than the original, in some cases much weaker. Certain powers can also be less than useful when copied, especially those that require external elements that they do not possess. Secrets: Sample: “I really think the guy just made a mistake Lys.” A voice said quietly. “They’ve poked and prodded us for months. If we were really metahumans something would have happened by now.” The source of the voice was one of a pair of teenaged girls, both striking in appearance with long golden hair, blue eyes, graceful figures, and who both shared the same features exactly. They were both in odd baggy clothing that the testers had insisted they wear. The one to the left, who differed slightly by posture if nothing else was the one who had spoken. “But they say the Scout’s never wrong about this. And besides think of how awesome it’ll be, we’ll be famous!” The other said in reply as she shook her head. “It just means they haven’t found the right way to trigger our powers whatever they are.” The look on the first girl’s face said that perhaps not being famous and going back to their normal old lives wouldn’t be so bad in her opinion but she didn’t get the chance to voice that opinion as the room they were in started to change. “Lys, I think the room’s shrinking.” She said after a few seconds. The walls had indeed begun to close in, yet another test hoping that some sort of stress would culminate in a revelation of whatever the two girl’s elusive powers were. “This isn’t going to work,” The first girl began again and then paused suddenly as if something had suddenly changed. There seemed to be something happening, the two of them both having ceased talking and falling still at the same time. There were faint shudders in the air, radiating back and forth between the two of them and then outwards from their bodies. Faint shudders that continued as another shape appeared in the air before them, a strange half there presence that seemed almost like a spirit, a faded imprint that only after a moment would become recognizable as the man who had months before shown up to tell them they were special. Both of the two girls seemed surprised by what they had managed to do, and the image flickered and wavered as concentration faltered in the face of surprise. However as if guided by some instinct mental commands flickered out from the two of them to the echo and it moved towards them, spectral hands coming down upon their shoulders and suddenly they vanished only to reappear in the hallway outside of the shrinking room. The strange echo vanished almost immediately as both of the two watched with wide eyes and then turned to look at each other again. “I told you!” The second girl Lysandra said and stuck out her tongue. The first girl slowly nodded and with a nervous smile replied. “I guess you did.” Additional Information: